SharkBerry: You're All I Need
by Ben Blader
Summary: My first SharkBerry one-shot. Harribel lost her fraccion that mattered so much to her for Sosuke Aizen's selfish plan, until she fell in love with the fallen shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. As Ichigo finishes the last of the hollow hunting group sent in by the Captain Commander, he and Harribel share a loving moment. Read & Review. No Flames. AU Bleach Universe.


**Disclaimer: **I know its a shame but I don't own Bleach. *Sighs* Tite Kubo owns it. That lucky bastard.

**Main Characters: **OOC Ichigo Kurosaki & OOC Tier Harribel (If you don't like it. Go read another story.)

**Main Pairing: **SharkBerry (Like my LionBerry Pairing, except with Tier Harribel & Ichigo Kurosaki)

**Before 'Story Starts' Note: **Oh ya, I wanna say thank you to the following people who reviewed my story _'LionBerry: Because She's Only Mine!'._

_**Thank You For Reading & Reviewing LionBerry: Because She's Only Mine!**  
Sami217, DD Soul, Alchemists19 & Rei Rusuragi (Updated on 20/01/2014)  
_

**Setting: **AU Bleach Universe. After the Winter War.

* * *

_**Remember No Hurtful Words, Flaming or Judging my f*cking story. **_

_**Its called Fan Fiction for a reason.**_

* * *

SharkBerry

You're All I Need

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo - Las Noches ~ **

Bodies of countless Shinigami were littered all of the throne room inside Tier Harribel's palace. The said former Espada to Sosuke Aizen's Elite Guard watched as a pale-skinned Ichigo Kurosaki removed his blood-stained retractable claw from the body of, yet another lifeless corpse of a shinigami.

Tier Harribel was remembering a conversation between herself and her beloved fallen hero & faithful guardian.

**~ Flashback ~ **

_"Why won't they leave us alone my beloved?" Asked a emotionally worried Tier Harribel from within her private chambers which she shared with her one and only mate & lover, Ichigo Kurosaki. Said person had his head ontop of both of Tier Harribel's gorgeous & elegant white nightgown while she ran her mocha skinned fingers through his long orange hair. _

_"Cause the Soul Society are a bunch of power hungry fools, my dear empress." Ichigo said, getting mesmerized with the Shark Queen's beautiful emerald eyes. Since his death at the hand of the old fool Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka. Both he and his beloved Shark Empress have gotten closer and were inseperable. Since he lost his zanpakuto when he used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo had relied on his retractable claws to rip Shinigami apart._

_"They shouldn't bother us..." Tier Harribel said with venom in her voice while she used her right hand to intimately hold her guardian's pale right hand. "...haven't they already taken enough from us?" Tier Harribel had lost all three of her fraccion while Ichigo had sacrificed a part of his soul to stop the ego-maniac who wanted to attain the power of a god, just to kill the Spirit King, only to lose his life when he was betrayed by the Soul Society. _

_"Even so, I would rip apart a thousand Shinigami to the brink of death to stay with you, my darling Harribel." Ichigo spoke as he affectionately held his mocha skinned goddess's hand while looking up into her eyes lovingly & longingly. _

_"I-Ichi-koi." Even now, the Queen of Hueco Mundo, could never get tired of Ichigo's words to show how far he would get for her & for their love. She was truely the most luckiest girl in the world. Their conversation was finished as Ichigo moved up to cuddle into the arms of his beloved Shark Empress._

_Tier Harribel held her one true mate into her arms as both she and Ichigo Kurosaki drifted off to dreamland. _

**~ End of Flashback ~ **

"No one will hurt my Queen. Those who do will be ripped apart by my hands alone." Spoke the pale-skinned, long haired Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo's retractable claws were leaking blood when he walked back to take his place beside his beloved Shark Empress's throne. His current cold gaze melted into a loving expression when he saw his true love, Tier Harribel.

'Ichigo...You're all I need to go by. No matter what, I'm glad to have met you. I'm glad that you gave me your love and your heart my darling.' Harribel mentally said towards her loving guardian.

Ichigo smiled lightly before he spoke in an affectionate tone that Tier Harribel knew was for her to hear. "I love you my Queen."

"And I love you my beloved guardian." 'As will I always Ichi-koi.' Harribel spoke in returned to Ichigo words, only to think the last sentence in her head, before she stood up and walked towards her loving guardian and kissed him on the lips with passion.

Ichigo was surprised but kissed his lover back with a deep passion that couldn't be explained in words. In a way Ichigo was glad he died. Cause he was in love with a mocha skinned goddess.

**End!**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Remember Read & Review. No Flaming & No Judgement of my story or Hateful words either. If you love my story and add your review you'll get a shout out in my next one-shot, short-story.

_Ben Blader out!_


End file.
